The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Limonium plant, botanically known as Limonium puberulum×Limonium perezii, commercially used as a potted Limonium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zalimsal’.
The new Limonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Limonium plants with uniform plant habit and unique flower coloration.
The new Limonium plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in August, 2007 of an unnamed selection of Limonium puberulum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a selection of Limonium perezii identified as code number 60001-5, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Limonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Limonium plant since July, 2008 by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Limonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.